the_mixiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin was a Jedi who turned to the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader, a fearsome Sith Lord who ruled the Far Reach Galaxy with an iron fist. Ironically, he did have a cybernetic arm but this was after a battle on the desert planet Geonosis. He died after saving his son and Katniss from the emperor. However, after an apparent surge of powerful energy corrupting the Force, it is hinted that he will be revived by Katniss. Biography Anakin was born into slavery. He and his mother came to Tatooine when the child was 3 years old. After losing a bet, their owner at the time, Gardulla the Hutt, was forced to give them to a Toydarian named Watto. Watto forced Anakin to participate in podracing, a dangerous sport. This worried his mother. At some point during this time, Anakin met and became an enemy of Sebulba, a cheating podrace participant. Meeting Qui-Gon, Padme, and Team Mix-In When Anakin was 9, he met Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, Jar Jar, R2, Katniss, Dorothy, The Doctor, Lucy, Peter, Wendy, Michael, Zip, Willy and Naomi. The boy was facinated with Padme in particular, asking if she was an angel from Iego. She told him that she was just a human, telling him that he was funny. Anakin told Padme about how he and his mother came to be in Watto's possession, which shocked the disguised queen so much that she asked the boy about his being a slave. Anakin took offense to this question, stating that he was "a person and my name is Anakin". The young woman apologized and confessed that she wasn't used to the Outer Rim. He conversed with Katniss, Lucy, Naomi and Dorothy for a while, with Padme still part of the conversation, until he saw Jar Jar fooling around with some pit droids Falling In Love With The Senator In 1955, Anakin not only reunited with the team, but he also saw Padme, now the senator of Naboo. The Zygon Invasion As Anakin and Padme confessed to each other that the Clone Wars were beginning to change each other, they realized that things were beginning to become more complicated. After Padme asked her husband to embrace her like things were normal and safe, things were silent, almost serene. That didn't last, however, as an explosion soon followed and the couple were knocked off their feet. Anakin devensively covered the senator's body when some glass came flying into their apartment. When things became safe -or so they thought- they ran to find the Doctor and Katniss, sure that they knew what was happening Becoming Darth Vader When Anakin and Katniss went to inform Palpatine Personality Early in his life, Skywalker had a selfless heart and a kind soul. He always dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight and freeing his mother and all other slaves on Tatooine. However, once he became Darth Relationships Padme Amidala From the Katniss Everdeen Although she denied it, Anakin neither confirmed nor denied that their connection was anything more than friendship. Even when they were on opposite sides, he made sure that she was safe from harm, especially on Mustafar. He gave her a nickname, in addition to Mockingjay, when he became Darth Vader. Trivia * Anakin is portrayed for the most part by Hayden Christensen, reprising the role from the original prequels. His younger self is portrayed by Casey Simpson. James Earl Jones reprises the voice of Darth Vader. * Unlike his original counterpart, Anakin really tries to keep himself from going overboard when talking to Padme. However, in the scene where Anakin and Padme discuss how their love is dangerous, all the dialogue is essentially the same with better acting and directing. * Anakin had bipolar disorder, a trait which he passed on to his grandson. Although he didn't show symptoms until he was 19, Peter did suspect that he was bipolar when he first met the boy at age 9. Appearances The Mix-Ins Season 6 * Episode 11 * Episode 12 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 (mentioned) * Episode 18 The Justice League of Avengers Season 11 * The Gift of Memories Quotes "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!" Anakin to Padme after she asks him a question about his status See Also https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker (Before the Restart, which also includes a more detailed version of this character's biography.)Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Honorary Members of Team Mix-In Category:Villains Category:Heroes